Dimensional Fragment
by KazenKyonogami
Summary: A disaster that suddenly happened after Kazen returned to shopping happened, a broken sky, a broken sky that brought a girl called her self a Fragtment


**Author Note : **First of all, This story initially did not use English. the content is to much to me to translate it by manual so i had to use Google Translate. So, im really sorry about the grammar and misspelled ;-;

* * *

"Is there no way out ? what is going on exactly—huh ?"

With a feeling of fear that was getting higher, there was a large crack in front of him

he looked at the crack in front of him, the crack looked different from before

Why ? Because the cracks look like cracks controlled by someone, the shape is very different from other cracks in the sky. Bigger and the darkness in the crack was very clear

"—Ahh, it's very troublesome and why suddenly there is a shift again ... really annoying"

Suddenly a woman's voice was heard in a crack containing unlimited darkness. if we get into the crack, everything will feel like the end. we will not feel something soft and warm in there, but only darkness and emptiness

Seen the shadow of a woman who gradually came out of the crack.

In that darkness suddenly something orange appeared, something long; its the woman's hair

Orange hair that symbolizes the beautiful sunlight, illuminates the darkness in the cracks

"Wh-Who are you ...?"

[Part 1]

"Ahh ... my eyes hurt ... this is why I hate sunlight"

March 19

The door to Harumi's residence was open, a man wearing a dark blue scarf covering his neck and face and a kind of blue long-sleeved sweater. it was clear that his eye bags were still black and the hair covering his right eye was a mess which indicated that he had just stood up from his bed

Why does he wear a scarf in the summer? maybe just a habit

His name is Kyonogami Kazen. a 14-year-old who really hates going out at the morning

Seeing sunlight after waking up is the most annoying thing for him

"—Ugh ..."

While trying to cover his left eye due to the sunlight, he walked while panting indicating that Kazen still felt his sleepiness

The purpose of getting out of his house is to check whether there is a letter in his post box

But when opening it, it only contained an empty box that was dusty inside

After checking whether there was a letter in the post office box, Kazen re-entered the house with a plate that was written the name "Harumi"

He sat on the Sofa in his living room while holding the TV Remote

While pressing the Turn On / Off button, the TV is on and there is a News Channel about Weather Today

"—Ah"

Looks like the weather will be bright

"Khuu, I can go to shop later if the weather is bright"

Kazen again held the TV remote and pressed the Turn On / Off Button to turn it off and he walked back to the dining table which was right next to his living room

On the table there were some dirty plates and glasses, it seemed like he had just finished his breakfast

Kazen began to take all the dirty plates and cups and put them in the kitchen sink, with his hands holding the foamy sponge while rubbing it

It seems that from the number of plates and glasses, Kazen is not living alone, besides his name is "Kyonogami Kazen" and he is in the residence of "Harumi" house so it signifies he is live with someone who has the surname "Harumi"

He looks like a maid, but believe me. He is'nt

after Kazen washed the dishes, he walked to the room next to the living room. seen on the door, you can see a plate that says "This is Luna's Room!" on top of it. it looks like it's a girl's room

He began to knock twice on the door of the room

but only the silence answered, his expression was not disappointed but showed a face that he had expected this to happen

"Luna ! I'm done so let's play !"

He shouted loudly in front of the room

"—Whoaa !"

Female voices were heard from the room in front of Kazen, very light to hear, and a little cute, at the same time. She removed the headset

there was a small child seen sitting on a bench with thin clothes coated in a pink sweater.

She was also seen putting her little hand on a keyboard while moving her little fingers to write something while wearing a headset on her head and playing her computer

Electronic equipment in the girl's room looks very expensive, 2 Monitor screens, a Headset, PlayStation Sticks and Some Game consoles near the wall and all of that is used only for 1 Little Girl

Obviously Kazen screamed very loudly because the little girl was wearing a headset on her head. if she doesn't shout, maybe no one will say 'whoaa!' in that light and cute voice

The girl is Kazen's little sister; Harumi Luna, 9 years old

"Alright ! I'll wait for you in the hometown of Arcadia !"

Whatever the reason their family names are different. they are still siblings

The cute little girl returned to wearing the black headset over her bluish-white hair, the shape of the headset looks like a cat's ear.

Seen on the monitor screen, Luna is playing an MMORPG game in the first screen and on the second screen looks like a video

Maybe it's only songs that are played from video websites on social networks, that's another reason why she wears a headset.

It seems like the sibling are a love playing game, but why is 9-year-old Luna playing MMORPGs with the Computer Spec that looks very high and expensive, with electronics and PS consoles lining the walls. Why does her brother leave his little sister like this? the reason is easy. Her brother also likes the same thing with his little sister

After Kazen heard the answer, he walked towards the room next to the stairs to the 2nd floor

Meanwhile. on the door of the room there was also a plate with the word "This is Kazen's room!" above it, like the room in front of it is the room

Kazen opened the door of his room and it seemed the contents of his room were almost the same as the contents of the Luna Room, there were many Game Consoles and electronics near the wall

The neat mattress is right at the end of the room, the cupboard is right next to the computer desk, but what's different in that room is there is a Small Desk which is near the computer desk, on top of which there is a Laptop and also a Study Desk and some used books right beside Computer desk

In Luna's Room, there is absolutely no study table.

he entered his room and turned off the lights. even though the lights are dead and the atmosphere is dark, he still walks to his computer desk and turns on his computer casually

Kazen was used to walking in his dark room. even though the room was bright and he closed his eyes, he could find the item he was looking for even though he could see nothing

The monitor screen began to emit white light

"Okay, Game Start ~!"

[Part 2]

Kazen starts pointing the Pointer to the left end and opening it.

at the far left there is an application called "Time Melody". An MMORPG Game type

The game that is the battle style of the Sword Age and the Age of the Machine which is combined due to a machine, the enemy is a Cyborg half monster.

On the first screen, the player (Kazen) is required to log in using data that was filled in when signing up

Kazen typed really fast and he didn't even see the keyboard while typing, he really was an expert when dealing with games huh...

When Kazen's character has spawned, at the top right there is the City / Village Information that he occupies. he was at Arcadia Town Hall, it was the place his sister had promised to meet

On the upper left there is Player Information, the information is the player's name, Player Level, Class, Guild player, Lvl Guild and also the amount of HP and MP.

Kazen's name in the game is ZenDiangelion, Level 95 (Max), Sniper Class and a very large number of HP and MP

and also he has entered a Guild called 「Reset」, and Kazen is the Guild Leader, with Guild lvl 40 (Max)

Character ZenDiangelion (Kazen) walks around looking for his little sister Luna who is also playing the same game with him

And right after that ZenDiangelion stopped in front of a Lancer class female character, with Lvl 95.

The girl's nickname is Tzaphkiel, and also entered the same Guild with Kazen which is 「Reset」

There's no mistaking it, it's Kazen's little sister who is also playing the same game with her brother

After Kazen's character approaches Character Luna, Character Luna directly faces Kazen's character

Suddenly from the top of Character Luna there is a green balloon that appears right above the head of Character Luna

"You are late !, what are you doing ?" using Guild Chat, Luna uses the chat function in the game, as well as chatting on LITE or MySend

And also began to appear green balloons above Kazen's character

"Late ?, it's only been 3 minutes after I returned from your room"

It's called Guild Chat, which is used for talking to Guild members. only guild members can see the green message

But why do they use Guild Chat? why not use normal Chat like the Player around them?

Maybe it's because of the strange atmosphere around them both

Most players looked at both of them, seeing Kazen and Luna like a famous Idol Duo

The white Chat Balloon appears above the players around Kazen and Luna

"Hey-hey ... its them right?"

"Yes there's no mistake ... The guild's nickname and name ..."

"Waaah, I can't believe I saw them"

Everyone seems to be talking about that sibling

The reason why Kazen and Luna use Guild Chat is to avoid the Chat being read by outsiders, and also Both of them are Popular players

Why ? , Because Kazen and Luna mostly winning lot of Tournaments in this Game or other games they played, you can say they are both Top Players.

The balloon sound that appears sounds like a bubble bursting 'Plup'

"—So? What are we gonna do?"

"Hmm ... maybe PVP. As usual, we have to practice to take part in the next tournament."

Kazen suggested Luna. Both of them had reached lvl max and their equiqment had been the best, so they had finished the game.

But completing the MMORPG game is a strange thing, because it's a Role Playing Game Type of thing. you are free to do anything in that game, unlike game in the Playstation or Novel game type that has the end of the story. Although the MMORPG game has a end story too, but there is still a side-story and events. even Main-Story will continue to update as the games continues.

"Well then. Kazen, don't forget to activate the guild buff"

After being told by his sister, Kazen opened a Guild Tab and activated the Guild buff

Seen in the Guild Tab, there were only 3 players in the Guild.

ZenDiangelion Class Sniper, Tzaphkiel Class Lancer, and Veramillion Class Sorcerer, all three players have reached the max level

Right now someone who uses Veramillion Nickname is Offline, so she is not playing.

The one who increases the Lvl guild to the max is only Kazen, Luna, and Veramillion, when the guild reaches lvl 26, Luna asked her brother to invite her friend to enter the Guild

After Kazen activates the Guild Buff, he closes the Guild tab and opens the PvP tab, and starts searching for opponents randomly

Before the fight will begin, the green chat balloon above Luna's character appears again

"I cant wait for the enemy to come ! Kaz! Don't forget to turn on Voice chat to make it easier to talk during PvP later."

"Understand"

Kazen and Luna headed for settings and turned on their Voice chat

They no longer need to use the green chat balloon anymore, because they use Voice chat, it functions the same as a phone

—Match Found—

Words that indicate that the enemy has been found, they will start the fight Player Player

"Are you ready?" This time Luna really spoke directly, like talking through a phone

"If i play with you, I'm always ready"

Showing Enemy Team in… 3

..2

.1

"—huh? .."

"What..?"

Enemy Nickname appears in the notification tab, their 3 Player will be Kazen and Luna's opponents

but there is something strange happening, the name in the enemy tab is not a foreign name, the Guild name is also familliar

Kazen and Luna seemed to know exactly who they were, who controlled the Enemy Character

On the tab it was told who their opponent was

| ZenDiangelion ZenDiangelion |

| Tzaphkiel vs Tzaphkiel |

| Nichtkael |

"why ... are we fighting ourselves ?"

Kazen is confused about what happened. Glitch in the game is something normal in the game

but if you play PvP online and find Glitch where you fight yourself is very strange—not strange anymore, it's not natural

Their nickname is the same, their guild is the same, their level is the same, their class is also same

the only difference is the Character named 'Nichtkael', the character only has level 65 with the Assassin Class, but it enters the same Guild「Reset」

"Kaz ..."

"..."

"Kazen !"

"!"

Kazen, who was confused and daydreaming, came to his senses as he heard Luna's scream inside his Ears, her voice echoed inside Kazen's Room

"Whoever our opponents are, it doesn't matter but, isn't it good if our opponents are really ourselves? I want to know 'How Great I Am'!"

Kazen realized what Luna was saying

"Well you right—no, you are right !, haha you make me excited"

... 3

"Me too!"

..2

The sister's face showed a serious start, their eyes staring very hard at the monitor screen

.1

"Let's dance !"

After the battle began, Kazen and Luna really played very seriously

They are both like couples who dance on a stage that many viewers see

Kazen who put himself in the back, Luna who advanced against Tzaphkiel and Nichtkael

Luna is very skilled at fighting enemies that are more than her, because the Lancer skill is an area skill, once a casting skill can be hit by many players

Their enemies are the same, no ... it's the same, the five of them are the same as they are in a Competing to win the match

All of their weapons collided with each other on the stage like fireworks

The skill they were casting exploded on the arena

"Tch!, If there were Vera, everything would be easier"

"I don't care, even if it's only us. we can definitely win this !"

Kazen and Luna were both soaked with sweat all over their bodies even though in their room each had AC

their hands are moving the mouse and pressing the Shortcut key on the keyboard

The opponent is really on par with both of them, plus this is a 2 vs 3 fight, Kazen and Luna always choose the All vs All mode, where in that mode you can fight people who are not equal players or equal. The method was popular because Kazen and Luna like to play that mode, even they have fight 10 people at the same time with only 2 people with the result that the sibling won the fight.

Kazen and Luna were very overwhelmed against the three of them, it spent hours in that mode, there was no time limit, they played until all the enemies defeated by reducing their Health Points (HP) to 0

After a moment, the fight was finally over. with the results of Kazen and Luna winning the fight

They won the battle because Kazen and Luna knew their respective weaknesses, its because their opponents were themselves. so the plans work

But how the enemy played is a bit stiff, they are like they haven't played for a long time

"finally it's over"

Luna complained of fatigue for playing too long

"I'm also tired, and I'm hungry too ..."

"the enemy … is 100% ourselves, but how ?"

"I don't know for sure, maybe it's the game developer fault ?"

After Kazen said Hungry, Luna and Kazen simultaneously saw the clock at the bottom right of the monitor screen

The digital clock shows the number '16: 42 '

their faces were suddenly lethargic and limp

"Hey Luna ..."

"Hmm...?"

"I'll go shopping"

Kazen and Luna haven't eaten since they ate breakfast, they passed lunch and drained a lot of energy because they were fighting themselves

"Ah ! Kaz, can I come along? I want to buy something."

after hearing that, Kazen slightly made a teasing face, even though Luna couldn't see it. maybe to taunt his sister for always playing the computer in his room and rarely going out except for bathing and eating

"Hmmm? How unsually. Usually, you just want to stay infront of your monitor ? are you sick ?"

he said in a slightly insulting tone

Luna's lips curved upwards, indicating she was slightly insulted by her sister's words

"Aren't you the same!?"

With insulting tone too, she also replied to what her brother said

But instead, Kazen smiled slightly after hearing that

"Hehe thank you"

"That's not a compliment !"

After a little insulting match, Luna went to take a shower and Kazen who had taken a shower and waited for Luna on the sofa while watching TV

A few minutes later, the bathroom door next to Kazen's room was open

Luna, hurry up and get ready if you want to come along "

While covering her body and hair with a towel, Luna walked to her room

"Mmmh, alright"

After Kazen waited a few minutes on the sofa, the door next to the living room opened again

"Kaz, I'm ready"

She's still wearing the same clothes she use before, but she also wear a sweater

"Okay, if you are late leaving the house in 5 seconds, I will lock you up!"

"Eh?! Wait !"

Luna hurried and ran towards the door of the house.

The two of them only lived together, both of them had left their parents and were given the house and some money.

Their parents left because of their selfish reasons.

That's another reason why they always follow the Tournament Games that award cash, not just to be popular in a game.

Only that is the only way that can be obtained to make money, Kazen also opened Leveling Services to add a little income.

Kazen and Luna quit school because they could not afford to pay for school because their money was not enough for the needs of the school.

Luna stopped forcibly, but Kazen stopped going to school because of his own willingness, what was the reason.

[Part 3]

"Is there anything else you want to buy?"

The woman in charge of the cashier asked while looking at the monitor and her hand on the keyboard while typing

"Wait a minute, Luna? Have you chosen?"

The older brother Awaits his little sister who is buying food for her daily needs in front of the computer

"Don't worry, im done! I'll be there"

Seconds later

"Luna, hurry—what...?"

Kazen was shocked because the items Luna had brought, after all it seemed a little excessive

"Wh-why?, Can't i?"

After Luna said that, Kazen only showed a surrendered face, he could no longer say and do anything else

"It's okay ... but are you sure?"

A little girl carries 2 shopping baskets with a lot of contents, why is her small body strong carrying 2 baskets with lots of contents?

"Yup!"

With that innocent smile, no one would not submit to the smile of the little girl

"Here's the change, please visit again"

Just like in other supermarkets, surely when going away you will hear the word 'Visit again'

"Thank you"

After leaving the supermarket, the two of them each carried 2 plastic bags in their hand

"Kaz! Kaz! What are we going to eat today?"

"What do you want ?"

"Steak Hamburgers!"

Kazen smiled after hearing those words from Luna, Kazen only showed the face 'I had guessed that'

"Luckily I bought the ingredients, so let's eat Steak Hamburger !"

"Yay !"

Luna and Kazen smiled beautifully at that time

Even though both of them have been abandoned by their parents, they both don't seem to care and keep on going

But when the moment of peace will end a few seconds later ...

"Awww!"

"Hmm?, what happen Kaz ?"

"Something fell on my head"

"Hahaa ! Maybe you won't get an SSR today"

"That's impossible, but before that ... what was that?"

Kazen looked down and saw a fragment that was like a broken glass that hit his head

"Where is this come fro—"

* Crack *

"What is that sound ?"

"Kaz ... what's that ?"

Luna pointed her little finger towards the sky

"W-What is that ...?"

Kazen looked at the sky, he didn't know what it was but the sky was against a crack that was very similar to a broken glass. The difference is, if a normal glass break, it only holes or shows the otherside. but this broken and cracked glass shows cracks the contents of which are only darkness

strangely enough, it's not a cracked glass. But a sky that cracked

"Kaz, what happened ...?"

As they talked about what to do, the cracks began to multiply and start to expand

"For now, it's better to go to a safe place, Luna. Hold my hand"

without hesitation, Kazen immediately grabbed Luna tightly while holding her shopping bags

They both ran without direction, they didn't know what was going to happen, so they took the first safe action

"What happened ? the cracks slowly became more numerous!"

"Kaz? Where are we going?"

"Looking for a safe place, just calm ok ? I swear we will return safely !"

Kazen doesn't care anymore, they run as fast as they can, Luna is the same, even though Luna's hand hurts because of Kazen too hard to hold Luna's hand, but it was the best thing to do so that Luna will not separated from Kazen

Kazen didn't care anymore with his Breath Flow, his chest began to tighten, while Luna couldn't hold it and tried to catch her breath while running

Their feet began to feel pain

They kept running and running, but bad luck brought them together

"Damn, dead end!"

"Kaz, let's go back!"

"Oka-!"

Kazen stopped talking, because a large crack suddenly appeared before him, It seemed like there was no way out

"Luna !"

Kazen pulls Luna behind his body

With a slightly frightened face, Kazen ventured to protect his little sister

The two of them were still tired from running, they were panicked, frightened, and were exhausted

"Is there no way out? What happened ... Huh?"

With a feeling of fears that were getting higher, a large crack appeared in front of Kazen

he looked at the crack in front of him, the crack looked different from before

Why? Because the crack looks like a crack that is controlled by someone, the shape is very different from the other crack in the sky

"—Ahh, it's very troublesome, and why suddenly I'm here?"

The voice of a woman was heard in a crack containing infinite darkness, if we entered the crack, everything would feel like the end. we will only feel the darkness in it

Seen the shadow of a woman who gradually came out of the crack.

In the darkness, suddenly there was a very long blonde color, it was the woman's hair

Blonde hair that symbolizes the beautiful sunlight, illuminates the darkness in the cracks

"W-Who are you ...?"

Kazen raises his shoulder, he raises his guard, this is all to protect his sister

"Hmm ?, there's it"

The woman pointed at one of the sibling

She just said and did not direct his index finger, it would make a misunderstanding

"Wh-What?"

Kazen was confused about what the woman said because, what the woman said was not clear

"K-kaz ?!"

"Not you"

Because of the misunderstanding made by the girl, Luna became very panicked

"But my Fragment"

"Fragment ? what is that ? We don't have anything like that! Hurry and leave and don't disturb us !"

"You obviously have it, it's in your hands"

The girl finally used her index finger to point at something

The direction of the forefinger showed the direction of Kazen's left hand, it seemed like the shards that had fallen and hit Kazen's head were objects that the woman was aiming for.

"Then hurry up and take this Fragment"

He channeled his hand holding the Fracture in order to return it so that they were both safe

"—Ara.."

Suddenly the girl's face turned sad, a sad face that symbolized the sun that was cloudy

Kazen looked at the girl's face, she thought about why the girl was wearing a sad face when the situation was very favorable for her

even though with an instant, her normal face returned again and looked at Kazen

"W-what?"

"N-no ... it's nothing"

"Suddenly what are you talking about?"

"—Calm down, I'm not planning to hurt you ... you guys are just too panicked and scared, calm yourself down first and what's more, if that power isn't immediately released, you will— "

—rrrrkkk

Suddenly there was a voice that cut off the girl's conversation

The girl's face suddenly turned red like a tomato due to the sound coming from the girl's stomach

"eh?"

"..."

Suddenly silence, All who were in the dead end heard the sound of a starving stomach coming from the woman's stomach

The timing is not right, this often happens in a manga or anime

"Before th-that ..., can I ask for food ...?, I haven't eaten in a while..."

the woman's face turned red because of embarrassment, it was very embarrassing for a woman whose voice was heard due to starvation.

The girl's eyes suddenly stared at something with glowing eyes while putting on a 'ooohhh !' face

She looked at something in Luna's hands, a plastic bag containing snacks

"I-if possible ... you can give me ... some of the contents of the plastic bag ... hehe ..."

Their sense of fears began to fade due to the confusion that happened at this very inappropriate time

Luna's face suddenly slightly irritated, her eyebrows slightly V-shaped with a face that was scared and confused

Little by little, she hid his plastic bag behind her body like Kazen who protected her behind his body

The girl was aware of what Luna did, her eyebrows immediately formed V, but with her mouth forming a ball on her left cheek Indicates she is sullen

Stares ensued, Luna who tried to protect her precious snack with her life bet

And the girl who tried to take Luna's precious snacks. Luna also stared at her sharply

Kazen who is only considered a background is increasingly confused about what happened

He also whispered a little with Luna

"Luna, I know it's very valuable for you, but this is a precarious situation, give her some snacks you have..."

Luna immediately looked at Kazen with a very angry face, she looked at Kazen with a "'friend who had been instigated by his enemy and become a Traitor'" looking eyes

Kazen's body was slightly trembled by that terrifying look

He suddenly brought his head close to Luna's ear

* whispers *

Luna still looked at Kazen with an angry look

"Uwahhh ?, 4 plastic bags containing snacks ? Alright! I'll give that girl some snacks."

Kazen seems to be trying to negotiate with Luna. Negotiating about food is a funny thing in this situation

The word funny and confused in this half-doomsday situation is really a strange thing

Luna's gaze given by Kazen turned into a look of pleasure

Luna immediately took some of her snacks

"Give it to me, I'll give it—Luna?"

Kazen reached out to give the girl some snacks, but Luna suddenly immediately walked towards the girl

After taking a few snacks

" 4 bags will make me satisfied ~~ lala laaaaa ~~"

Luna didn't listen to Kazen, after he took a few snacks, he immediately ran towards the girl while humming

"Wait, Luna! Come back !"

She still didn't listen

Just because Kazen will buy her a lot of food, she looks very happy and forgets her fear and confusion

He tried to stop Luna, but Luna was right in front of the girl

"This is the Snack for you, orange-haired sister ~!"

Luna gives snacks to the irl like giving a gift to someone dear, with a very wide smile while giving snacks

The girl's eyes became very sparkling when she saw the snacks and also saw that very cute Luna

"Uwahhhhhh !, Thank you, thank you the little girl who is so cute !"

"—Eh?"

The girl took some snacks and after that she rubbed Luna's head

"Uwahh ! You really are so cute, I want to eat youuu"

The Girl making a w face

So glad She saw Luna's kindness, and also her cuteness. the girl continued to rub Luna's head happily

looks like she really enjoyed it while humming about her brother who will buy snacks for 4 plastic bags to her

Her brother, who is still considered as a background, is very confused about what happened

Seeing his sister who was rubbed by a girl who brought this disaster while eating snacks that were given by his sister

Luna who was a little bored because the girl keep patting her head, she returned to her brother who just stood in front of her, and continued to hum

And the mysterious girl who still ate Luna snacks

"I really don't know what is happening"

Kazen only complained of confusion

After a while after the girl ate, she finally finished eating her snacks

"—Hey ... what would you say before? You said something would happen to me, can you explain ...?"

Kazen took the first action and immediately spoke calmly, but with his hands starting to vibrate again

"... alright ... but before that, let me introduce myself"

The girl lifted the hem of her clothes and began to bow too introduce herself

With the atmosphere of a broken sky, all the cracks floated in all directions

A girl who brings havoc introduces herself

"I am Zerachiel, just call me Zera~"

* * *

**Author Note : **Its not a game based story, but it still Involved Game. well involve in a _Daily way _not into the Story


End file.
